1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for allowing a user to visually recognize selectable keys in a disc reproducing apparatus capable of performing interactive playback control, and more particularly to a method and apparatus for generating a display based on the existence of offset values corresponding to keys of a key input unit during playback control in a disc reproducing apparatus capable of performing interactive playback control.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional optical disc reproducing apparatus, key input units are grouped by function blocks. For example, when a user listens to a piece of music on a compact disc (CD), all keys relating to the CD (e.g., music selecting keys such as  greater than  greater than  and  less than  less than , a play key and a key for program memory if necessary) are illuminated to allow the user to visibly recognize selectable keys in the current state.
When a user inadvertently presses a key not included among the selectable keys, the user is informed of a selection error. For instance, a xe2x80x9cred hand indicationxe2x80x9d is displayed for a certain time period to indicate a selection error resulting from selection of the disabled key.
If a component system includes a VCD or DVD system capable of performing interactive playback, the VCD- or DVD-related keys are illuminated in accordance with the functional shift to the VCD or DVD. The component system controls the illumination of the selectable keys based on the group of keys including the pressed key, without referencing information such as offset information of respective keys recorded on a disc. General VCD or DVD systems can also perform interactive playback control based on selectable keys that correspond to respective states.
As described above, a xe2x80x9cred hand indicationxe2x80x9d is provided for a certain time period as a selection error message when the user inadvertently presses a key not included among the selectable keys. This type of error message enables the user to recognize that the selected key is disabled under the current condition. However, the user may not be apprised of the specific key giving rise to the problem until after they have tried the key several times via trial and error. Furthermore, the error message provide no guidance as to keys which represent available functions and operations during playback control. This may lead to user frustration. For instance, depending on the current operating state, the key selected by the user may change between an enabled or disabled state, leading a user to misinterpret the error message as an operational fault of the product.
The number of keys on the front of most electronic devices like disc drives has recently been reduced, those function keys and option keys being replaced by keys that are located on a remote controller. Yet, like the keys located on the front of a disc drive, keys on the remote controller have not been visually distinguished to identify enabled selectable keys for given states.
An object of the present invention is to provide a disc reproducing apparatus capable of performing interactive playback control, wherein enabled selectable keys of a key input unit are discriminated from non-enabled selectable keys, leading a user to visually recognize enabled selectable keys under respective states during predetermined portions of the play operation.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a disc reproducing apparatus capable of performing interactive playback control, where enabled selectable keys of a key input unit are discriminated from non-enabled selectable keys, leading a user to recognize the enabled selectable keys for playback control under respective states based on an interrupt received from the user during playback or during menu display.
Still another object of the present invention is to discriminate among enabled and disabled selectable keys of a key input unit on a player front, leading a user to recognize the enabled selectable keys under respective states during predetermined portions of the play operation.
Yet another object of the present invention is to discriminate among enabled and disabled selectable keys of a key input unit on a player front, leading a user to recognize the enabled selectable keys under respective states based on the input of an interrupt.
Another object of the present invention is to discriminate among enabled and disabled selectable keys of a key input unit on a screen, leading a user to recognize the enabled selectable keys under respective states during predetermined portions of the play operation.
Still, another object of the present invention is to discriminate among enabled and disabled selectable respective keys of a key input unit on a screen, leading a user to recognize the enabled selectable keys under respective states based on the input of an interrupt.
Yet another object of the present invention is to discriminate among enabled and disabled selectable keys of a key input unit on a remote controller, leading a user to recognize the enabled selectable keys under respective states during predetermined portions of the play operation.
Still another object of the present invention is to discriminate among enabled and disabled selectable keys of a key input unit on a remote controller, leading a user to recognize enabled selectable keys under respective states based on the input of an interrupt.
To accomplish these and other objects, the present invention includes methods and apparatuses that use offset information stored with respect to selectable keys to identify the selectable keys that are enabled during respective states of a playback operation. Once identified, the enabled selectable keys may be distinguished from non-enabled selectable keys visually, or otherwise. The enabled selectable keys may be identified and/or distinguished in at least three scenarios: (1) when a predetermined portion of a playback operation has been reached, (2) when a user input representing a non-enabled selectable key is received, and (3) when a user input representing an information acquisition key for requesting identification of enabled selectable keys is received.
More specifically, the method and apparatus of a first embodiment of the present invention reads offset information corresponding to selectable keys from a disc (e.g., DVD) and identifies at least one enabled selectable key based on whether offset information corresponding to each particular selectable key is stored on the disc.
The reading and identifying may be invoked during reproduction of a predetermined piece of information from the disc or in response to a user input. If invoked in response to a user input, the enabled selectable key(s) may be identified in at least two circumstances. First, the enabled selectable key(s) are identified based on whether the input corresponds to an enabled selectable key, the enabled selectable key(s) preferably being identified when the input does not correspond to an enabled selectable key. Second, the enabled selectable key(s) are identified when an information acquisition input for showing the enabled selectable key(s) is generated.
When the playback unit is controlled using a remote controller, a first control signal corresponding to a selectable key on the remote controller is received by the playback unit, a second control signal is transmitted to the remote controller from the playback unit when the first control signal corresponds to an information acquisition key for showing the enabled selectable key, and the remote controller or the display of the playback unit may identify the enabled selectable key(s) based on the second control signal. Processing of the second control signal may be delayed by fixed increments of time until the second control signal has been completely received.
The method and apparatus of a first embodiment of the present invention determines whether an interrupt corresponds to an enabled selectable key, and identifies the enabled selectable keys based on whether the interrupt corresponds to one or more of the enabled selectable keys. The interrupt, which corresponds to a selectable key for reproduction control, may be detected from the playback unit or a remote controller.
In each case, the enabled selectable key(s) may be visually identified on a front portion of the playback unit used to reproduce said offset data from said disc, on a remote controller used to control disc reproduction, or on some other display device. All or a limited portion of the enabled selectable key(s) may be visually identified using illumination of those keys or other display techniques such as on-screen displaying (OSD). For instance, a keyboard arrangement that visually discriminates between enabled selectable keys and non-enabled selectable keys may be displayed. Furthermore, the enabled selectable key(s) may be visually discriminated for a predetermined period of time. The offset information used to determine whether an enabled selectable key has been input may include offset address information or offset flag information.